Tamora and Kat Mitchell
Tamora and Kat Mitchell are the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, a whitelighter-witch and Henry Mitchell, a mortal. Their exact date of birth is unknown, but they were born sometime in the middle of 2007. Henry Jr. is their adoptive younger brother. They most likely possess Whitelighter and Witch powers such as orbing, etc., but are yet to tap into them. They are only shown in a flashforward in the series finale and their names are never revealed until the fifth issue of the Charmed comics. They are possibly the first set of twins in the Warren line of witches. The Charmed Comics When their cousin, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, came into her powers, their mother, Phoebe, told Paige how difficult it would be for her when the twins develop their magic. They made their first appearance in the series finale Forever Charmed and made their first comic appearance in No Rest for the Wicca. The names are first mentioned in the comic Unnatural Resources. Powers and Abilities As the children of Paige Matthews, a whitelighter-witch hybrid, and Henry Mitchell, a mortal, Tamora and Kat will be whitelighter-witches as well, inheriting powers typical to such beings. It is unknown exactly what powers the twins will inherit. Given the fact that they are twins, there are a lot of unique possibilities. There is the possibility that they will receive different powers or will develop new undiscovered hybrid powers of their own. They could both only receive powers from one side (either witch or whitelighter). Another possibility is that they will share their powers or that their powers will be the opposite of each other. 432px-KTM06.png 8x22-PaigeWithSon&Daughters.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg KTM04.png Mitchell twins.png Scan04.JPG Tamora&KatMitchell.jpg Henry and the Twins.jpg Kat.jpg Tamora.jpg Notes * It is important to note that all the names of the Halliwell children come from the Charmed Comics, not the television series itself. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prue (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making the twins older than Prue, although Prue came into her powers faster. * Tamora and Kat may be the first twins in the family line. * In the novel "The Warren Witches", one of Paige's daughters is called Pandora, and Pandora's daughter is called Posie. It is implied that Posie was bound as a child, or that she was raised in a home where magic was not abundantly used. * Of the nine cousins, they are the fourth and fifth oldest. * Strangely enough the twins in their first comic appearance have red hair, but both of their parents have dark brown hair. However, Paige's grandfather and her grandmother had red hair, which would explain why the twins have red hair as well. But it is presumed that Penny's hair at the time was temporary since in another episode it is shown that around that time she has a different hair colour. ** Their hair was colored red before being changed to brown in the fifth issue of the Charmed Comics, as Paige's hair in the comics is red as well. This decision was made so that the children were more recognizable as being Paige's. ** In Oh, Henry the twins have brown curly hair. ** Their hair, like there mother's, is constantly changing. ** They have had brown and red hair like their mother. * It is unknown who was born first. * In Morality Bites Back it is unknown if it is Tamora or Kat in the Comic. * Paul Rudits on his name choice:'' I never considered Paige a traditionalist who would name all her children after people in her life or carry on the history of the “P” names. Particularly since she didn’t grow up with that tradition. I spent a lot of time trying to get into her head about this decision and came up with two names I think she and Henry might choose.'' * In Oh, Henry, Henry says, "Yes that was before our two wonderful though unexpected bundles of joy" which means that Paige had an unexpected pregnancy. Appearance Tamora and Kat have only appeared in 1''' episode of the series and '''5 issues throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 :No Rest for the Wicca :Unnatural Resources :Morality Bites Back :Oh, Henry :Three Little Wiccans Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters